


都是月亮惹的祸

by sandeery0916



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 于你繁星
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeery0916/pseuds/sandeery0916
Summary: 请勿上升真人，拒绝KY。
Relationships: 于斌/郑繁星, 斌星
Kudos: 15





	都是月亮惹的祸

OOC / 伪叔侄向 / 斌X星  
开车预警【车速不快但是路程有点长】

  
  
-怪只怪那月色太美  
你太温柔  


  
＊  
于斌回到家的时候已经将近夜晚11点。  
客厅黑漆漆，他以为没有点灯，走近才发现沙发旁那盏星星造型的小台灯亮着微弱的光。没有听到多余的声响，于斌想当然认为对方应该早就睡下了。于是把自己黑色的外套脱下顺手扔在了沙发靠背上，继而换下拖鞋，朝着自己房间走去。  
  
巨大的落地窗还开着，窗帘有一下没一下的随风摆动着，夜空挂着一轮皎洁的明月，借着月光把自己的半边脸照的透亮。于斌没有多想，刷的把最外侧的窗纱一拉，遮住了一小半光亮。  
而后走向房间另一侧的镜子，对着捋了捋凌乱的头发，开始拉扯被勒了一天的领带，扯到一半卡住了，于斌有点不耐烦的皱了皱眉，停顿的半晌，身后传来开门的声音——  
于斌停下动作，回过头，便看到这样的场景。  
繁星杵在门口，双手揉了揉自己的脸颊，低着头看不清表情。  
于斌不解，顾不上脖子间打结的领带，径直朝门口走了过去。  
等繁星回过神来的时候，就撞上对方近在咫尺的高大身影，猛的踉跄了几步。  
"额……"  
"这么晚了，怎么还不睡？"  
温柔的声线在自己头顶响起，繁星一瞬间有些恍惚。  
"嗯……"弱弱的抬起头，推了推眼镜，瞄了眼身前的人。  
"怎么了？今天跟你朋友们玩的不开心吗？"  
夏末，毕业的季节。  
繁星约好跟自己同班的几个好朋友一起去了附近有名的度假村游玩，庆祝各自脱离残酷的高中岁月，从早到晚吃喝玩乐好不尽兴。却只有繁星一个人心里总是闷闷不乐，晚上别人一起在海边烧烤，自己却独自坐在一边喝奶茶。为什么是奶茶，因为繁星不会喝酒，又不喜欢那种异样的味道，他喜欢甜甜的，喝进肚子里会觉得心里也是甜甜蜜蜜的。可是今天的他喝了好几杯奶茶，心里却还是甜不起来。  
"没有不开心……"  
"那怎么啦？"于斌松了口气，露出了以往的笑容。  
"我……我……"继续揉着自己的脸颊。  
于斌疑惑，弯腰低下头看向他，只见对方往日白嫩的脸颊怎的就变红了？  
于斌伸手掰开繁星的两个小爪子，鼻间传来一阵似有若无的酒精味……不由得一惊，"你，你喝酒了？"  
"额……嗯……"乖乖点了点头。  
"你还好吗？怎么这么晚酒还没醒？要不要给你煮……"话还没说完，对面的小人倏的抬起头，对上于斌关切的眼神。  
"我不要……我……我没事的……我……小叔叔……"  
于斌闻言，松开抓着他的手，暂且放下了心。  
"好吧，那你早点睡，玩一天肯定累坏了～"说完正打算转身继续纠结自己没扯下来的领带时，突然自己的手臂就被繁星一把抓住。  
于斌下意识停住，回过头，便对上他的目光炯炯有神地看向自己。  
总觉得哪里不太对劲。  
可是又想不出来哪里不对。  
于斌心里一团乱麻，剪不断，理还乱。  
  
"有……有事？"  
繁星没回答，只轻轻点了点头。  
"有什么事？一定……要现在说？"  
繁星继续点头。  
结果又沉默了好一阵子，繁星才鼓起勇气般，说道，"小叔叔，我有话跟你说……"  
"嗯，你说，我听着～"于斌用另一只空着的手继续解领带。  
"其实……"  
"嗯？"啊终于找到打结的地方了。  
"其实我……"  
"你什么？"手指好不容易把纠缠在一起的那一边扯出来，于斌正高兴着，便被繁星接下来说出的那句话，震惊得愣在原地好久都没有动作。  
"我喜欢……你……我说，我喜欢你……"  
我喜欢你，  
我喜欢你，  
我喜欢的，是你。  
心里那座好不容易建造起来的堡垒，瞬间轰塌。  
  
这次不再逃避，繁星在跨出这一步之前便早已暗下决心。日复一日被这须弥的情愫压抑的喘不过气来着实不好受，明明每天能看到对方，却还是难受的要命。人生中的第一次暗恋来的轰轰烈烈又难以捉摸——  
怕他知道，又怕他不知道，更怕他知道又假装不知道……现在自己已经不知道到底是不是恨不得他知道……  
于斌回来之前，繁星一个人在房间里折腾斟酌了半天，一会儿在床上翻滚，一会儿跑到窗边看星星，看着看着就想起对方的脸……犹豫了半天，繁星起身奔去了厨房，拉开冰箱，拿起易拉罐就喝……  
导致这会儿肚子有点胀，脑袋也有点重，脸也开始发红，莫名开始怀疑喝酒真的有用吗，真的能壮胆么。  
大概是自己骗自己吧。  
  
  
于斌愣在原地仿佛一个世纪之久，才渐渐有了动作。一手移开繁星正抓着自己的手，一手在暗处握成了拳。  
"你……你是喝酒喝糊涂了吧？小家伙～我是你小叔叔，你……弄错了吧？"  
于斌嘴边的笑容渐渐消失，取而代之的是一脸的不解和慌乱。  
繁星不慌不忙的，自顾自说了下去，"我没弄错，不然我为什么要进来找你？"  
"为什么要特地进来找你，为什么要特地跟你说这样的话呢？"  
"……"  
"可是……"  
"我们又不是真的叔侄……而且……"  
"……嗯？"于斌抬眸，眼前的人儿却低下头去。  
"而且……来不及了……"  
"什么来不及？"  
"喜欢你的心思……已经……已经到这儿了……"说着用手在自己额前比划了下，"再也……已经……再也藏不住了……"  
像是盛水的玻璃瓶，喜欢你的心思已经像水一样，一天天日复一日满溢，一不小心就能晃荡出来。想不出办法了，只能分给你，兴许这样自己心里能够好受一点，繁星这么想着。  
于斌一下子噎住了。  
千想万想也猜不到，会等到这样的表白。心里还在打鼓，不知道如何回应小孩儿炙热的爱意，正移开目光打算解释一番，却被脖子间突然的力道吓了一跳。  
如果说表白只是繁星酒后的一个小玩笑，那么接下来的动作，却让于斌实实在在的感受到了，对方是真的，想要告诉自己，什么是真正的喜欢，什么是爱，一遍遍的反复强调着。  
黑暗中两个身影一点点重叠，繁星踮起脚，双手圈在了对方的脖子间。不断放大的脸逐渐清晰，于斌看着繁星好似盛满银河的眼睛，一瞬间也失了神，任由对方动作。  
繁星虽然有些微醺，看向对方的眼神却无比坚定——  
他金黄色的头发微曲着，仿若深秋的暖阳，又好似黑夜中微弱亮起的光，毛茸茸，似有若无的遮住了好看的耳背，浮乱了自己此刻失了节奏的心跳。  
于斌解了一半的领带还半挂在脖子上，一头松开的结被手抓着，另一头垂在身侧摇晃了两下停住了。  
繁星左手食指那枚闪亮醒目的星星，透过月亮洒进来的余辉，折射出异样的光亮……迷迷糊糊中被遮去了眼前的光，黑暗中， 冰凉的唇间触到了另一片柔软，带着香甜和迷乱的酒精余温，倏的蔓延开来，直到全身。  
于斌的重心被身前的人带得偏移，脖间散开的白色领带，轻巧地滑落在地板上，没有发出一丝声响。却仿佛撤断了某人心里最后那根理智的弦。  
双眼倒映着窗外的月光，好像银河落在心间，一阵阵激荡着，心中那圈圈涟漪久久散不去。 那枚写着爱意的石头直直砸进河流深处，源源不断往下，一点一滴沉进欲望的最底端。  
彼此扫过对方颤动的睫毛，一来一回和着此间凌乱的呼吸，勾勒着对方精致好看的眉眼，像是手指滑过每一寸肌理，描绘着心上人儿最美妙的模样。

面前的小人儿紧闭着双眼，眉头微蹙，挂在自己脖子上的双手紧紧攥着，硬是把自己的脖子挂歪了，对上他相同的高度。鼻尖不自觉的碰到了一起，睫毛扫动过的阴影有些重叠，于斌甚至有些分不清这个突如其来的亲吻是现实还是梦境。   
没有任何抵触，没有任何抗拒，不想欺骗自己，他知道自己的所想并非是假。  
真相是真。  
真相是我也，  
我也真的喜欢你。  
想要拥抱你，想要亲吻你，想要捧你在手心，想要得到你的一切。  
想要给你同样的爱。  
  
轻轻闭上眼，于斌伸手回抱住对方瘦小的肩膀，俩人的距离贴得更近。  


你看，这月色这么美，美的不像话。  
只等你邀我入梦。  
一起沉醉。  
  
  
吻了许久，那片柔软的唇才恋恋不舍的离去，于斌只听到对方低低的声响，带着莫名的吸引力，说着，"你……你喜欢我吗？"  
小孩儿垂眸，把此刻焦灼难耐的目光隐在暗处，金丝边的大框眼镜松松垮垮的挂在鼻间，看不清对方说出这句话的表情如何。像是小心翼翼怕被人知晓的小秘密，陡然被窥破，低着头无措的样子让于斌想起第一次见到他的模样。  
那时候的繁星还没有现在这么高，那时候的他还是一样留着短短的头发，刘海遮住眉毛，戴着宽大的眼镜，眯着眼睛对自己笑着打招呼，说着，"你好，小叔叔。你看起来跟我差不多年纪诶～"  
而其实俩人的年龄也没有差几岁，如今少年也已长大，个子开始挺拔，五官棱角开始分明，俊秀的眉眼已然不似当年那个又奶又可爱的小男孩。如果不是这次的意外，于斌甚至会一直停留在那个时候，把那些有过的不切实际的想法一直藏在心底深处。  
  
没等对方回应，繁星便又自顾自接着说下去，"可是……我好喜欢你……怎么办……"  
于斌一动不动听着。  
"我想……"小孩儿的声音有些呜咽，缓缓低了下去。  
"你想什么……？"于斌鬼使神差的接了下去。  
"我不想你对着别人笑，对别人好……我只想你永远只看着我一个人……只对我一个人好……"大概酒精的作用也是有用的吧。  
话语中带着执拗，又有些许期盼和祈求，于斌读出了他此刻的感受，像是被瞬间击中了心脏。  
“可……以吗？……”  
  
过往的画面在脑海中闪现，像是潮水般汹涌开来——  
起初两个人的关系确是像叔侄般，保持着一定距离。于斌喜欢唱歌，工作日大多数时间一直泡在跟朋友一起开的工作室，一起玩音乐，常常忙到忘了时间，隔三差五都睡在工作室沙发上，醒来后已经是第二天早上。以至于一个星期也没几次能见到小侄子，时间一久也差点把对方忘到脑后。而另一边的繁星正在平凡无奇的高中生活中度日如年，直到有一次——  
乐队接了新的单子，去了附近新开的酒吧驻唱。  
于斌早早地起床，背上吉他，把头埋进卫衣的帽子里，戴上口罩匆匆出了门，出门前还瞥了眼正在餐桌前啃面包的小家伙，却只是笑了笑没说话。  
他没注意到，身后的人儿盯着他关上的门和桌上另一杯冒着热气的牛奶久久没有动作。  
这天因为自己感冒喉咙不舒服，所以上台前临时换了人，于斌则换了位置，自己一个人坐在昏暗的角落看着。迷迷糊糊中，自己睡了过去……直到耳边传来某个熟悉的声音——  
揉了揉眼睛，眼前的视线变得清晰，落入眼中是那个小小的白色身影。  
也不知道自己怎么就起身冲了上去，也不知道从来不发脾气打人的自己怎么就一上去就把正搂着自己小侄子的那人掀翻在地，不带一丝犹豫。  
于是那天歌也没有听成，反倒身上挂了彩。那是俩人第一次一起回家，时钟已过半夜，客厅里的灯光却暖的醉人，于斌第一次细细端详着对方，精巧的眉眼，依然还是戴着那副眼镜，让人看不真切。繁星小心翼翼得帮他破皮的嘴角上药，贴好创口贴，冰凉的指尖不小心触到对方温热的脸颊，不禁有些颤抖。好在对方并没有发现。  
"你怎么会在那里？"  
对方的语气带着质问，繁星的心里开始打鼓，僵坐在沙发上。  
"我……我是……我想……"  
"你想干什么？"于斌抬起头撞上对方闪躲的目光，"让我替你说吧，我知道作为高中生，自以为长大了，翅膀硬了，想要提前进入社会，体会一把社会人的刺激是吗？你才多大，你懂外面的人世险恶吗？你知道我如果今天不在那里，会发生什么后果吗？"  
繁星无言，抿着嘴低下头想着……如果你不在那里，我又怎么会去呢……  
"我知道我不是称职的叔叔，没有照顾好你，是我的错……对不起……"于斌抿着嘴，暗自叹了口气。  
繁星没想到刚数落完自己，却听到了对方突如其来的道歉。  
"是我不好，小叔叔……我不该……不该去那种地方……是我的错……"  
正说着，于斌的手轻轻摸了摸他的头发，柔声道，"算了，你父母把你托付给我，虽然我们没有血缘关系，但作为你半个长辈，以前是我不够好，冷落了你，我以后一定好好陪你……好不好？"  
闻言，繁星眼中瞬间又燃起了光。  
"真的吗……"小孩儿终于露出了久违的笑容。  
"嗯……"  
"其实……"  
"什么？"于斌起身走了一半又重新回过头，"所以你为什么要去那里？"  
繁星有些惊讶，似乎自己的小心思已经被对方猜中。  
"难道是……因为……是因为……我？"  
繁星没有回答，一溜烟跑进了房间迅速关上了门，心跳却还在咚咚的起伏着。  
于斌顿了顿，转身走进了浴室，看到镜子中自己脸上那张缀满星星图案的黄色ok绷……不禁笑出了声。  
其实，为什么想要一直陪着你，那时候的我也并不明白吧。  
不明白什么时候有了异样的心思。

  
自那之后，于斌每晚都会回家，吃完饭两人虽然都各自做着自己的事，却让繁星心里暖暖的，于斌有时会在房间听音乐，有时会坐在客厅看电影，把音量调到最小。  
繁星觉着，自己这颗星星终于有了伴，不再孤单。  
就这样日复一日，年复一年，日子不紧不慢的流淌着。

“世界上多了什么，好像变得很不同  
我还在等着你 静静的爱我  
只要有你陪我 静静的就足够……  
心里面藏着什么，你只想让我懂……”——《静静的》

小孩儿会做最好的聆听者一边听自己唱歌，一边鼓掌说着小叔叔哪天出道当了歌手自己一定要当后援会会长。于斌笑着捏他的脸，说你还是好好念书吧追什么星。  
追什么星，我追的还能有谁？  
繁星心里嘀咕着自己的小秘密——我什么时候能等到你爱我呢？

  
其实自己一开始也是不喜欢这个小叔叔的。  
除了早出晚归，自己根本就没时间见到对方，更别说讲话了。好在自己从小独立，每天上学放学倒也自在。直到有一回考试前夜失眠，半夜起来喝水，突然听到隔壁小叔叔房间传来的歌声……  
自己就这样在门外站了好久好久，直到歌声落幕。  
好像突然世界在那一刻就变了，对方的身影也觉得变得柔软起来～好看的发色，澄澈的双眼，还有温柔的声线……不知道哪里来的致命吸引力，一步步就让自己跌了进去。  
所以才有了那次放学后回家偷偷换了衣服，跟着一起去酒吧的事情。本来以为能如愿以偿的听到他的歌声，可等到的却不是他。  
台上还回荡着歌声，"你哭着对我说，童话里都是骗人的，我不可能是你的王子……"  
也许，他真的不是自己的王子吧。繁星有些怅然的低下头，无心再听下去。  
直到那个人出现救了自己，才后知后觉的发现，也许一切还没有成定数，也许对方心里也是有自己的吧。  
也许童话也不一定都是骗人的。  
也许……  
  
也许你不会懂，从你说爱我以后，我的天空星星都亮了。  
星尘辗转，昼夜更替，不变的是我依旧爱你的心。  
  
  
面对面近距离的接触，对方清晰的脸庞，喷薄而出在自己身侧的呼吸，目光无意中落在对方上下滚动的喉结……  
于斌从回忆中醒来，恍然，自己再也不该把他当成小孩子了。他已然成年，跟自己一样是个男人了……  
  
汹涌的爱意正一点点击退自己最后一道防线……  
  
只为你这千般温柔，  
我也不懂。  
  
轻轻抬手摘掉对方戴着的大框眼镜，那双澄澈的眼睛似乎像是无止境的深渊，把自己吸了进去。于斌左手食指勾着他的眼镜，右手揽过他的后背，贴上自己灼热的胸膛，骨节分明的手指一路从背后滑到脖颈，再到毛绒绒的后脑勺，指间点燃着别样的温度，搭配着衬衫恰到好处的质感，仿若无穷的爱意在燃烧。  
紧紧握着对方的后脑勺，分开的唇再一次合在一起，仿佛用尽了全身力气般，于斌一点一滴地加深了这个吻。  
这次轮到自己掌控全局了，小家伙，你可逃不了了。  
唇间带着一丝甜意，又混杂着奢靡的酒精，让人着迷又欲罢不能。繁星有些脱力，圈住对方的手滑落下来，松松垮垮的搭在于斌的腰上。唇间骤然离开的温度让他回了神，继而把双手缩了回来。  
于斌放开他，伸手往下解开了身上黑色衬衫的两颗扣子，往前走了一步。繁星看着他的动作，有些紧张的往后退了一步，眨巴着大眼睛，一时间目光漂移着不知道该往哪里放。  
于斌没再往下解，只是继续往前走，繁星相应的又往后退，一直退到门口，直到门锁咔嚓一声，关上。  
没有退路了。  
繁星的手缩在身后，贴着冰凉的门，传递着自己此刻掌心滚烫的温度。  
没有传说中的壁咚，于斌只是把手搭在他的肩头就足以让他乱了心跳失了魂。方才炽热的亲吻还历历在目，唇间还残留着对方的余温，柠檬裹着柑橘的香水味，一丝丝的包裹着自己柔嫩的心脏，像是初晨的阳光，又像是秋日落下的细雨……  
酒精没有让我上头，可是你却让我醉的一塌糊涂。  
  
-your eyes are dangerous.  
but I will crush against   
  
摘下眼镜的繁星有些视线模糊，可是此刻对方的眼睛却异常明亮，让他看了个透彻，是燃着火光的汪洋，也是下着雨的星河，紧紧包围着自己，无处可逃。  
“可以……”  
“嗯？……嗯？”繁星已然忘记了自己之前说过的话，脑袋瞬间当机。  
“我说可以……只对你一个人好……只看着你……只……”  
“只喜欢你一个人。”  
喜欢两个字不偏不移得落在繁星柔软的心脏深处，像一瞬间被糖果填满的幸福感，无法言喻。  
“真的吗？”  
于斌轻笑着点了点头。  
小家伙嘴边漾开无边的笑意。  
  
我努力压抑可是爱情怎么喊停，我努力忘记可是爱情怎么喊停？既然停不下来那不如就一直沉沦下去吧。  
  
幻想怎么逃亡  
却未戒掉妥协的欲望——  
是爱你成狂  
  
  
繁星双手加大了力气抓着对方的衣服，直挺的衬衫衣摆纠结成好看的弧度。不自觉的伸出舌头舔了舔此刻有些干涩的嘴唇，对方带着清香的温度便又倾覆过来，舌头还在唇间徘徊着，猛的就被包裹进对方温热的口腔……于斌得逞般的轻笑，看着对方瞪大的双眼。  
唇齿相交间带着暧昧不明的味道，气氛一下子起了变化，繁星抓着对方衣角的手有些无措，慌乱中触到了他腰间温热的肌肤猛的又缩了回来。下意识撇过了头，只留给于斌一个微微泛红的侧脸。嘴唇来不及反应，就着原先的姿势吻上了他的脸颊，轻轻摩挲着……繁星的脸红又瞬间刷的加了一个色号……  
于斌睁开眼，气恼着这磨人的小家伙，心想着非得好好逗逗他不可。  
重新站直了身体，于斌放开抓着繁星肩膀的手，轻声说着，"不早了，赶紧回去睡觉吧～"  
繁星闻言有些慌乱，想着是不是自己做错了什么……对方这突如其来的距离感让自己顿时惆怅起来。   
于斌在心里憋笑，故意移开目光不去看身前的小家伙，作势要转身……  
"小叔叔……我……"  
"什么？"继续憋笑。  
"我……"小孩儿伸手重新抓住他的衣角，"我……"  
于斌弯起嘴角，伸手覆在正抓着自己衣服的繁星手上，猛的一下子抓着他的手压在门上，居高临下的看着此刻一脸无辜又弱小像只小白兔的繁星，眨巴着大眼睛看向自己炙热的目光，真是要人命，于斌想着。  
"我不是……我没有……"于斌缓缓靠近，把对方想要说出的话语悉数吞进口中——  
我没有不愿意。  
温热又熟悉的味道吞吐在彼此呼吸之间，像是铺天盖地的网，结结实实的困住了你和我，怎么也挣脱不开，这甜蜜又致命的爱。  
  
这一次，你是我的夜空， 我不想再一个人做梦。  
  
此间的吻比之前愈加温柔，带着抚慰和讨好般，舔舐着对方的唇瓣。繁星闭上眼睛努力回应着对方灼热的亲吻，连呼吸也变得凌乱，甜蜜又苦涩。  
轻轻含住小孩儿柔嫩的唇，于斌轻启嘴角，舌头一路扫过他好看的上唇再到下唇，描绘着深深浅浅的纹路。繁星笨拙的回应着，彼此交换着独一无二的温度，一点点燃烧。缠绵的唇齿间牵出银丝，顺着嘴角滑入领口下的那一片旖旎。舌尖时不时轻舔对方的唇角，引得身下人一阵阵颤抖，抓着自己衣服的手又加重了力气，仿佛宣泄着自己不安的心跳。趁着繁星慌乱的瞬间，舌头顺势灵巧的撬开贝齿，缠上对方舌间独有的甜蜜味道，分享着彼此最浓烈的爱意。  
于斌松开抓住繁星的手腕，指尖轻轻滑过他的手心，繁星只觉着心痒痒，忍不住扭动了下身体，却贴上对方异常的体温。眼前的人没有停下动作，指尖一路滑过他的手臂，肩膀，直到身侧……最终落在腰间的柔软处……像是触电般的快感一下子布满全身，  
喘气声变得更加急促，于斌侧过头，轻轻在他耳边说了一句，繁星没有听清楚，想要焦急的弄清缘由，"什么？"  
"我说……"边说边亲了亲他微红的耳垂，一下两下。  
"嗯？"  
"我说你想好了吗？"再一下。  
"想好什么？"小孩儿傻愣愣的，一头雾水。"啊……好疼……"脖子间被对方用牙齿轻轻咬了一口。  
"这是惩罚，惩罚你没听清楚我的话……"于斌迎上对方略微懊恼的表情，伸手轻轻刮了刮他的鼻尖。"你知道我要做什么吗？你……不怕吗？"  
繁星的小心脏扑通扑通，对方灼热的话语还萦绕在耳畔，不知怎的就突然觉得浑身开始发热，放在于斌身侧的手又不自觉地滑落。  
于斌没有再说话，歪过头看着他，双手撑着门，把他小小的身躯圈在了自己的身下，遮住了现下唯一的光亮。  
繁星颤颤巍巍的抬起头，直直撞入对方深邃的双眸，漆黑的夜里，正燃烧着绚丽的光，像是染上了夺目的红色烟火，一点点覆盖住自己仅剩的世界。  
没有风动，也没有幡动，是我在心动。  
  
繁星伸手环住对方的脖子，像是被迷了心窍般，只低低说了一句，"只要你想……我……什么都可以……"  
明明只想告个白就走的，结果……繁星有些懊恼的讨厌自己了。  
于斌有些微怔，似乎没有想到繁星会说出这样的回答，明明自己只想逗逗对方的，结果……  
对方抵着自己的肩膀，涨红了脸颊，犹如晚秋里最浓郁的那抹娇艳，像是汹涌的浪潮席卷着自己，最后化为此刻最浓烈的情动。  
  
彼此的刘海正摩擦着，近在咫尺的距离，带着魅惑般的清香，衣料摩挲着彼此滚烫的体温，传递着最原始的渴望。于斌轻轻抬起繁星的下巴温柔地欺上他的唇，辗转留恋，湿热的触感又甜蜜又难忍。舌尖交织着彼此专属的味道，一点一滴倾泻着诉不尽的浓情蜜意。  
攀着对方的手臂不禁加重了力气，恨不得把对方揉进自己的身体里一般……于斌伸手从肩膀处慢慢滑到繁星身后，隔着柔软的衣料，摩挲着。  
心间的猛兽在叫嚣着，粗重的喘息声混杂着自己杂乱无章的心跳，繁星迷蒙的双眼也开始染上别样的色彩。  
轻轻被掀起的衣服下摆，瞬间暴露在空气中的肌肤带着微凉，繁星倒吸一口冷气，贴上对方温热的手掌，一点一滴化为无边风月，从腰间到光滑的脊背再到身后精巧的蝴蝶骨。  
"这可是你自己说的……现在要走还来得及……"  
最难抵挡耳边的风眼底的月，是无边的馥郁情话，敲击着自己的心门。  
"我不……走……"  
繁星的手被于斌覆着停留在自己胸前的衬衫扣子处。  
哪里还来得及，分明无处可逃。

于是手被对方牵着，不紧不慢的解开了第一颗扣子，继而是第二颗，第三颗……  
指尖自上而下滑过自己泛着薄汗微红的肌肤，繁星只觉得心间漫过无数的浪涌，手足无措间，还剩下最后两颗扣子的时候，对方却停下了动作，把头埋进了自己的脖间，轻轻啃咬起来，带着霸道和急促难耐的意味，覆上自己最浓烈的亲吻，从耳背到脖子再到锁骨，种下专属的印记。  
于斌的手掌滑过他的肩膀，连带着扯开一边的衣领，露出大片风光，白色衬衫便松松垮垮地挂在繁星的手臂间。若隐若现的春色透过迷蒙的夜色附上一层愈加朦胧的美。深深浅浅的亲吻让繁星有些无力的想要瘫倒在墙边，却一把被于斌揽回了自己的怀里，小孩儿似有若无的呻吟仿佛带走了他所有的机智，只剩下满目空留的情欲着了火，点燃着彼此。  
于斌忍不住咽了咽口水，像是用了好大力气般才开了口，"你……不要乱动……"  
繁星有些憋屈，眨了眨眼睛，撅着嘴想着，自己哪里有乱动……  
于斌有些懊恼地捏了捏繁星鼓起的脸颊，"不许这样……我……我会忍不住……"看着对方一幅委屈的模样，眼眸含水，双唇嫣红，被汗水打湿的头发贴在额前……这般惹人怜爱的样子，惹得于斌一阵阵燥热。  
你当真不懂吗。  
可是又怎么会不懂，彼此都是成年人，该看过的都看过。繁星也明了了对方的含意，却依旧不依不饶的攀着于斌的肩膀不撒手。  
眼波流转，夜色迷离。  
缱绻热切的爱意像是在做着邀约——  
  
忽觉身上一沉，是繁星挂在了自己身上，双腿圈住自己的腰……毛茸茸的脑袋靠在自己的肩上，耳边传来他软腻的声音，说着，"那就不要忍了……"  
两人紧紧贴合的地方摩擦着欲望，一寸寸爬上彼此的双眼。于斌弯了弯嘴角，双手拖住他的腰，半抱着朝床边走去。  
  
I hate this love song   
我只想与你共眠。  
  
一头栽进柔软的大床里，繁星觉得好似身在云端，轻飘飘的躺在月光下。  
四目相对，繁星打破了瞬间的寂静，"小叔叔……"  
于斌收起了戏谑的玩笑，跪坐在身侧，双手撑在他两边，目不转睛的看向他那仿若一汪池水般的清澈双眼。  
"不要叫我叔叔……"  
"为什么？"  
"叔叔……显老……"  
繁星扑哧一声笑了出来，"那应该叫什么呀？"  
"嗯……不如叫……"  
"叫哥哥？……可以吗……"  
好吧，于斌暗自叹气，哥哥也挺好，挺好的……  
"其实也是，你也并没有比我大多少，叫叔叔实在是叫老了……我怎么以前都没发现呢……"  
"不会……只要是你叫的，都好听……我都喜欢……"  
小孩儿瞬间又羞红了脸，用手紧紧捂着不敢去看对方。  
"不过……"于斌压低身子，抵着繁星的肩头，吐气在他耳畔，"我大不大……很快你就知道了……"  
大……什么……啊啊啊！！刚开始没反应过来，转念一想……繁星嘟囔着，"呜呜……说什么呢……"  
"那我不说了……直接做？"  
繁星：我……？？？啊啊啊！！继续埋头……  
  
像是只躲在被窝里的白色小兔子，蜷缩着身体，一下子被主人圈住，扑个满怀～柔顺的头发被弄得乱糟糟，粉嫩的小脸一半埋进阴影里，似有若无的看不真切此刻表情，小爪子缩在宽大的衬衫里推搡着，衣服下摆所剩无几的扣子好似摇摇欲坠……  
下一秒扑腾的小爪被大力握住，压在床单上，一点点深陷下去，如同自己此刻的心，也随之沉溺，像是熄灭的篝火，未惊醒的幻梦。十指相扣间那团心底最浓烈的火兀自燃烧起来，沿着指尖一路蔓延到相互交缠的身体间，原先轻柔的吻渐渐变得火热，每过一处都像是开满罂粟花，带着三分的醉意和七分的情欲，中毒般蔓延至全身每个角落。  
膝盖抵在床上久了逐渐发麻，于斌微微皱眉，腿下一个不稳失去重心，顺势带着身下的人一起滚到了床的另一侧，上下互换了位置，繁星一个激灵，猛的睁大眼睛看着对方，半开的衣衫让人一眼就能望到底……脖子上挂着的星星项链因着剧烈的动作而左右摇晃，像是催眠的钟摆一下下有意无意的擦过于斌露出的脖间。  
于斌忽然低下头咬住了那颗星星，繁星被牵扯住紧紧贴上他的胸膛，彼此间的距离又回到了先前缠绵那时。  
半眯着眼睛看向对方，嘴间是无边的凉意，落在心尖却是满目的撩人。这颗星星真是跟你一样会勾引人，于斌想着。  
繁星慌乱间想用手把项链解下来，却鼓捣了好半天，死活弄不开……最后还是于斌帮了忙，看着小孩儿又气又恼的可爱表情，于斌乐开了花。  
"你怎么比我还心急……？繁星……"  
"我哪有……我没有……才不是……我……"  
"好了好了……"伸手把小人儿搂紧在怀里，于斌重新翻身把繁星压在身下。  
没有再犹豫，轻轻啄了啄繁星的唇角，于斌把手伸向他柔软的腰间，使坏的捏了一把，意料之中听到一声小孩儿的呜咽……而后指间一路往下，摩擦着掌心的烈焰传递着滚烫的欲望。  
繁星只觉着心间痒痒无处释放，燥热难耐得扭动着下半身，喉间溢出断断续续的呻吟像是蜜糖弥漫在空气中，铺满整个房间。  
"啊……嗯……"  
粉嫩的皮肤浮上薄汗，浸湿了胸前的衬衫，紧紧包裹着此刻灼热的心脏。  
  
热，只觉得无边的热。  
手臂被对方压着，无处释放，繁星咬了咬红肿的嘴唇，不知如何是好。  
即使是以前无意中点开的成人电影，也不会有自己这样的感受。繁星的目光扫过身上的人，对方的刘海被撩起，露出光洁的额头，长长的睫毛颤动着仿佛自己此刻的心跳，明亮的双眸中映着自己，只有自己。  
只喜欢你一个人，只看着你一个人，千般温柔只给你一个人。  
瞬间似乎懂了。  
  
不知何时褪去的衣服，堆坼在床角，随着俩人的激烈动作慢慢滑落在地板上。  
  
"嗯……小叔叔……"  
"叫我什么？"  
"嗯？……叔……哥……哥哥……"  
于斌轻轻吻上身下人轻蹙的眉头，精巧的鼻尖，再到泛红的双唇，再到温柔地一下一下舔舐着他上下滚动的喉结……  
繁星颤抖着求饶，"哥哥……你不要……"  
没有理会繁星说出口的话，于斌只继续着自己的动作，一路自上而下亲吻着，像是品尝着最美味的糖果，一下下吞进自己的口中，想要一寸一寸把你吃抹干净，成为我独一无二的专属……  
像是电流般瞬间来回，流过全身的快感让繁星有点上头，之前消磨掉三三两两的醉意彷如又重上心头。内心深处有个声音一直在叫嚣着，想要一直拥有，想要更多，想要……  
“我……”  
“什么？”对方温柔略带磁性的声线仿佛带着莫名的吸引力。  
“我……难受……”  
手指有意无意的滑过胸前挺立的两点，引得身下人一阵颤抖，“不要……不要碰那里……呜呜……”于斌亲了亲繁星的唇角，揉了揉他粉红的脸颊，说道，“繁星乖……”  
有了小情绪的小白兔，气恼的甩了甩脑袋，伸出双手紧紧圈着对方，主动覆上自己热切的期盼，火热的交换着彼此的心跳和温度。手指从脖间滑落到于斌的背上，因着此刻难耐的欲望，繁星弓着身子在他怀里变化着各种姿势……想要努力寻找着支撑点却怎么也找不到，直到下腹顶上对方同样的火热……  
瞬间停住。  
繁星有些不好意思的睁开眼，打算偷瞄下对方，却正好撞见对方也同样看着自己。繁星在自己大口大口的喘息声中听到了于斌接下去要说的话——  
“我们繁星……想要了是吗？”  
尾音刚落，繁星就又羞得把脸埋进了于斌的怀里，发出嗡嗡的声响，“我才没有……”  
啊可可爱爱的小孩儿怎么就这么经不起自己的挑逗呢？于斌轻笑间，手向下滑过他的小腹，隔着裤子薄薄的材质，有一下没一下的摩挲着对方早已挺立的欲望。  
“嗯……啊……啊额……我……”  
于斌侧过头一边轻轻舔舐着繁星的脖颈，另一边继续着手上的动作。  
"说谎的可不是好孩子哦～"  
"……"不说话。  
"乖……告诉我，是不是？”  
手下加重了力气套弄着，繁星又是一阵悸动，如火又如水般的情潮一阵阵席卷着自己，滋润着干涸的心间。  
“我……我不知道……”艰难吐出的话语带着些许奢靡的味道。  
“嗯？到底要不要？”轻轻喝了口气在他红着的耳垂边。  
“哥哥……我……”  
“嗯？”于斌邪恶的停下了手上的动作，直直看着他，等待着他的回音。  
“我……我……繁星想要……嗯……想要……”认命的喊出了声，切切实实的把自己交给身上的人，繁星却陡然觉着释然一般，拥着于斌，任由对方动作。  
“这才乖呢~”  
“……哥哥……哥哥好坏……”小孩儿撅着小嘴，又有点委屈了。  
“怎么啦？哥哥不坏，繁星不爱嘛……”邪恶地笑。  
“我……讨厌……”  
“乖……让哥哥好好爱你……”语罢，于斌收起玩笑的笑容，单手探向繁星的下半身，轻而易举的挑开裤腰间的按扣，缓缓把他的裤子褪到脚踝，温热的手掌重新覆上滚烫。  
  
  
为我撩人，又戏我情真。  
为我失神，又与我做不二臣。  


赤诚相对。  
繁星轻咬着嘴唇，艰难的吞吐着呼吸，眼眸氤氲着水雾，身体变得柔软彷如蒙上一层旖旎的美。于斌加快了手上的动作，干涩的唇又重新覆上身下人赤裸着的肌肤，不轻不重的吮吸着每一处甘甜……  
繁星攀着于斌的肩背，指间因为战栗的快感快要掐入对方的肉里。喘息的间隙，繁星有些脱力，双手滑过，只感受到对方结实的脊背和流畅的肌肉线条……同样带着致命的诱惑和吸引力，一步步逼退着自己残留的理智。  
繁星闭上眼睛，搂紧怀中的人，轻声在他耳边念着，“哥哥……我爱你……”  
  
都怪这月色太美，你太温柔。  
恨不得与你一夜到白头，永不分离。  
  
Just one more chance,   
hold me tight and keep me warm  
彼此火热的身体相互取暖，温热的口腔包裹着最沉溺的欲望，直达顶峰。  
腥甜的味道夹杂着浓烈的情欲弥漫在空气中。  
  
于斌就着手上的粘稠液体，绕到繁星身后，手指顺着股缝一路往下，最终停留在那个渴望已久的地方。  
繁星身上渗满密密麻麻的汗水，整个人滑腻腻的好似刚从河里捞起来。两人相濡以沫般交换着彼此浓郁的呼吸。初次尝过云雨的快感还未完全褪去，繁星只觉着自己身心还在云端漂浮着，身下突然传来的触感又如触电般遍布全身。  
于斌搂着他的后脑勺，贴着自身灼热的体温，咬着繁星的耳朵，"我们繁星舒服了吗？……"  
"嗯……"  
双臂还挂着对方身上，还留恋着对方身上独有的味道，迟迟不肯撒手，能说出口的话只剩下两个字不停的反复，像是咒语一般，紧紧攥住于斌的心脏。  
"哥哥……"  
"嗯？"  
"哥哥……"  
"怎么了？"  
"哥哥……"  
"我在……"  
像是身处悬崖边缘，紧紧拉住对方这唯一的希望。  
大概只有你才是我这辈子唯一的救赎，只有你我才会为之心甘情愿沉沦，只有你让这苦海也变得甜蜜。  
  
于斌伸手轻柔的抚摸着繁星绯红的脸颊，下巴上似有若无的小胡渣有些调皮的扎人，眼前的小孩儿确是温顺的可人。  
"你知道你和星星……有什么区别吗？"  
边说边把自己一根手指没入那个柔软湿润的角落。  
繁星一声闷哼，颤动着下身，不由自主的收拢双腿，紧紧圈在了对方腰间。未曾熄灭的星火兀自开始重新燃起……  
"啊……什么？"  
"星星在天上……"  
"嗯……啊……啊？嗯……"手指在身后探索着新的领域，一点一点地深入，激起对方一阵又一阵难耐的狂潮，漫无边际的酥麻感从头顶一直蔓延到脚尖。  
"星星在天上，而你……在我心上……"  
"啊……我……什么？"  
繁星有些懵圈，心里想着自己都快难受的要死了，自己的小叔叔还哪来的这么多稀奇古怪的想法？都这个时候了还要跟他扯天上地下……实在恼人！  
殊不知，于斌是想着为了不让面前的小孩太难受，尽力转移他的注意力，才一直絮絮叨叨……鬼知道此刻的自己快要憋疯却还是耐心的一遍遍安抚着怀里的小人，手指也异常温柔的动作着……啊太难了……  
"可以吗？"  
"嗯？……"  
未经世事，原本紧致狭窄的穴口在对方一次次的扩张下渐渐变得湿热柔软，混杂着迷乱的腥味……于斌随即深入第二根手指，继续摩擦着此间晕开的欲望，不断收缩来回。  
"啊……哥哥……轻点……轻点……"  
手指有一下没一下的触到自己下身的敏感点，繁星不禁叫出了声，语罢又羞耻的把自己埋进对方怀里，真是让人看的心痒痒的可爱。   
小白兔撩人的功夫见长不少。  
于斌笑而不语，没过多久又加上了第三根手指，突如其来被填满的快感让繁星有些经受不住，身后是火辣辣撕裂般的灼热感，心间是无边无际的孟浪……  
"啊……不要……哥哥……"  
"我疼……疼……"  
骤然被撑开的异样，带着疼痛和肿胀的难受，小孩儿咬着嘴唇，快要哭出来，喉咙间干涩的快要发不出来声音。  
"我不要了……哥哥……"  
额前滴着汗水的头发，稀疏盖住了繁星好看的眉眼，此间全然迷蒙着水雾，像是盛满水的玻璃瓶，一缕缕顺着眼角滑落下来。  
于斌低头轻轻吻了吻他的眉眼，一遍又一遍，直到吻干滑落的眼泪。   
捧在心尖上的宝贝，怎么能舍得让他哭。  
"乖……"  
"繁星……你疼你就咬我，好不好？"  
繁星没答话，下一秒柔嫩的唇就贴上自己放在对方肩上的手，尖锐的牙齿摩擦着指间，留下一个个深深的印记。  
真是个暴力的小家伙，于斌正在心里埋怨着对方，没过多久手上便传来湿润的触感，却是见小孩儿正用舌尖轻舔着自己的手指……  
霎时间突如其来的快感直冲大脑，下身难忍的欲望仿佛又大了一圈。  
于斌加快了手上扩张的速度，急不可耐的想要把前面的人儿吃抹干净。  
  
手指抽出的瞬间，穴口像是留恋般溢出点点爱液，沾湿了床单，连同嘴间不经意滑落的银丝，眼角滑落的眼泪一般，让人疯狂，勾人心魄。  
"哥哥……嗯……"  
说出口的两个字仿佛变了味，带着意乱情迷的色彩，勾着自己蠢蠢欲动的心。  
于斌放开手，把对方重新压倒在床上。  
"不要走……"  
"嗯不走……"  
"我要……呜呜………要哥哥……我……"  
"我在呢……"  
"我想要哥哥……"  
"好……我在……"  
害羞的要命的繁星索性闭上眼睛，手臂紧紧攀着于斌。干涸的喉咙间发出嘶哑的声响，扯断了彼此间最后的理智。于斌把繁星的双腿分开，架在自己腰间，把自己身前的滚烫整个送入对方的身体里。突如其来被填满的甬道紧紧包裹着火热，繁星只觉得撕裂般的疼痛直上心头，有些绝望的皱起眉头呜咽着。  
虽然之前做过扩张，但是猛然第一次被对方的欲望填满，还是让繁星忍不住浑身颤抖，手脚蜷缩在对方的怀里。未经性事的窄道一下子被撑开，穴口因着先前被津液润滑过的缘故变得柔软黏腻，紧紧包裹着对方灼热的分身。  
火辣难忍的疼痛感很快被肉体冲撞的快感所取代，繁星呜咽着，把想要吐出的呻吟吞没在对方口中，含着对方湿热甜腻的舌尖来回舔舐，想要以此发泄自己体内陌生而又刺激的快感。  
于斌有些透不过气来，被小孩儿热切主动的亲吻撩的晕头转向，猛然间心内的热流一阵阵直冲向自己的下半身，肿胀的欲望在对方紧致湿润的内壁包裹下仿佛又硬了一圈，迫不及待地想要动作。  
"繁星……你……"于斌移开嘴唇，额前抵着对方，"你……不要紧张"  
"嗯……嗯……什么？"  
"你放松点……你……夹得我好紧……"  
"乖，深呼吸……放松……"  
"嗯啊……我……"繁星扭动着身子，炽烈的情绪融化在彼此心间，化为无边无际海洋，将彼此吞噬。肠壁摩擦着彼此的滚烫，源源不断的欲火一路蔓延至全身，把残存的理智通通燃烧殆尽。后庭被填满的酸胀感，繁星有些疼痛又有些难耐的不可言喻，"哥哥……额……"  
"嗯……繁星乖……"  
"我难受……难受……呜呜……"  
"很快就不难受了……"  
"你相信我吗？"  
"嗯……我相信……"  
"好……"于斌紧紧拥着小人儿，用手托高对方的臀瓣，让自己的欲望更加深入。  
刹那间顶到的敏感点让繁星不禁失了声，"嗯啊……啊……哥哥……"  
接连不断的抽送仿佛一阵阵激荡的浪涌，从心间一下子涌向下半身。来来回回反复不停的把自己的滚烫欲望抵向对方身体的最深处。  
于斌跪坐在两侧，喘着粗气，迷乱中稍稍停了下动作，滚烫的分身还在对方身体里，跳动着呼吸，一下下仿佛刻进了彼此的骨血里，流淌着滋润了每个角落。  
繁星的手渐渐失去力气滑落，被汗水浸湿的手臂连同床单也变得黏腻，身下骤然停下的速度让自己猛的有些清醒过来——  
睁开迷蒙的双眼，繁星仰着脑袋，隔着距离看不清对方的神情，"哥哥……"只好反反复复的念着对方的名字祈求得到回应。  
"哥哥……"  
"什么？"  
"哥哥……"  
"嗯？"  
"求求你……快动……好不好？……呜呜"  
"繁星还要吗？嗯……"  
"嗯啊……想……嗯……难受……想要……"  
"……"  
"哥哥……啊……快点……快点……我要……快继续动……"  
"求求你了……快点……"  
"求求你 ……呜呜"  
繁星也不知缘由，只遵从自己心底深处最自然的渴望，想要继续，想要得到更多，想要继续沉溺在海底，不想醒来。  
"好，你想要什么，我都给你。"  
于斌低下头亲了亲他好看的眉眼，伸手把繁星的腿架在自己肩膀上，深吸一口气开始新一轮的进攻。

我的身心都给你，请你不要还给我。  
  
来来回回的每一下都没入欲望的最巅峰，身体仿佛不断来回冰雪燎原的极地和烈焰焚烧的火海，不断激起的浪花充斥着全身每个细胞，每个角落都在叫嚣着的快感包裹着彼此。交合处因为律动不时发出的水渍声让两人心间激起涟漪，一圈圈来回荡漾。   
"嗯……"  
"嗯……"  
"……"  
于斌俯身，靠在繁星耳边，温柔磁性如咒语般的声线响起，"你怎么不出声了？……"  
"……"  
"还疼吗？……难受吗？"  
繁星摇摇头。  
"我想听你叫……我想听你的声音……想听你喊我的名字……"  
"好不好？"  
繁星承认，自己在于斌面前一败涂地，对方的每一个字都能牢牢地攥住自己的每一根神经，对方的任何请求自己都没有任何想要反驳拒绝的余地。  
大概你是我的神吧，是我唯一的救赎。  
我只诚服于你，请你带我走，带我离开痛苦的边缘，带我离开这纷扰的尘世，带我到只有你的地方。  
即使我们的爱情千刀万剐，我也  
只要你。  
只想永远和你在一起。  
  
"嗯……哥哥……我只要你……"  
"啊……啊……快一点……快……"  
"哥哥……哥哥……我……难受……"  
"呜呜……不要停……不要……我不要……嗯我要……"

-"哥哥好坏……"  
"可是你自己说要的~？快说……爱不爱我？"  
"爱……我爱哥哥……"  
"嗯……我还要……要哥哥……要哥哥的……"

"啊……嗯啊……这里……还要……"  
"深一点……啊嗯……够了……够了哥哥……"

-"呜呜……繁星……不行了……嗯行……不是……"  
"男人怎么能说自己不行？"  
"啊……不是……"

"不要了……繁星不要了……哥哥……"  
"求求你哥哥……"

-"我的腰要断了……啊不行……哥哥你快出来……"  
"这么快出来怎么能保证我们繁星的性福？"  
"嗯啊？……呜呜……"  
"……"

-"我们再来一次？"  
"呜呜不要了……"  
…… 

"我爱你……哥哥"  
"我也爱你……我的繁星"  
"嗯……啊……"  
……  
  
  
被吟诵的并非人间烟火 ，而是你我缠绵的交错。  
爱是世间最甜蜜的枷锁，烙印着你我的不可言说。  


＊  
你是星河间滚烫的初见，  
是走了八千里的风扣入我心间，  
是星辰意乱情迷的陨落，每一颗都抱着你的烟波。

赐我这沉睡梦境 ，与你共到天明。

在明天到来之前，让我们抵死缠绵。  
  
  
  
【END。】

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升真人，拒绝KY。


End file.
